Ao entardecer
by Viih
Summary: E caminharam com as mãos entrelaçadas, olhando o belo efeito que havia ao entardecer. .:Oneshot:. .:HPDM:.


**Ao entardecer**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a tia Jota. O que não quer dizer que eu não possa roubar o Draco pra mim (6) Q

**Sinopse:** E caminharam com as mãos entrelaçadas, olhando o belo efeito que havia ao entardecer. .:Oneshot:. .:HPDM:.

* * *

Envolveu os braços em si mesmo para esquentar-se mais um pouco. Pelo visto, uma camiseta de manga longa, calça jeans, um cachecol e um casaco utilizado para invernos rigorosos não eram o suficiente. _Merlin_, como ele odiava o frio! Mas quem ele estava esperando valia o seu "sofrimento".

Olhou em volta, mas não havia muita gente, pois a noite já estava chegando. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer bem baixinho. Sentiu alguém cutucando levemente seu ombro e olhou para ver quem era. Sorriu ao ver que ele havia chegado. Aproveitou o momento para observá-lo melhor.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o loiro usava apenas uma calça preta, camisa branca e um casaco que aparentemente não esquentava nada.

- Você não sente frio não? – Tentou esconder o seu tom de curiosidade, mas falhou. O outro riu. Ah, como adorava o som daquele riso.

- Sinto, mas é que tem um certo alguém que é friorento demais. – Disse olhando para o moreno de cima a baixo, como se o analisasse. – Não está nem tão frio assim, seu bobão. - O que não era mentira. Estava fresco, isso sim.

- Desculpe por conseguir sentir a mudança da temperatura de um modo diferente que você. – Não era um resmungo, mas simplesmente um comentário bem humorado. Começaram a andar, às vezes olhando para a paisagem, que passava de um tom alaranjado para azul escuro lentamente, às vezes olhando um para o outro, mas logo voltando a olhar para frente.

Harry gostava daquele silêncio, era confortável. Alguns anos atrás seria um pouco – ou bastante – estranho afirmar isso quando a pessoa que estava ao seu lado era _Draco Malfoy_. Agora era algo que afirmava sem problema algum.

Lembrou-se de como tudo aquilo começou. Apenas uma simples missão de auror para ele, onde deveria ir com Draco. No começo não aceitara, mas viu que sua inimizade com o loiro não tinha sentido depois de todos aqueles anos, e ambos foram à missão. E foi onde tudo começou. As pequenas provocações, o sarcasmo, os gritos, as brigas, os desentendimentos, até que Harry dissera 'chega' e sentaram-se para conversar. Não tinha idéia de que aquilo pudesse mudar a vida dos dois.

Então uma estranha amizade nasceu. E um dia resolveram sair para beber. _Talvez fosse bebida demais que o fez falar tudo aquilo_, pensou Harry,_ mas não me arrependo de ter ouvido tudo que ele tinha para falar_. Lembrara-se perfeitamente do que Draco havia dito dois anos atrás.

**xXx**

_- Acho que comecei a – hic - te amar depois de te ver. Claro que não – hic – sabia no – hic - começo, mas depois eu – hic – descobri. – Estava muito bêbado. – Mas acho que – hic – descobri tarde demais. – Terminou em um tom melancólico._

_Olhou o loiro. Por um momento não acreditara no que o outro dissera, mas depois viu que era verdade. Seus olhos mostravam claramente que o loiro havia aberto seu coração para ele, e não pôde deixar de notar algo crescendo dentro dele, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma longa hibernação._

_E ele logo soube o que era._

_- E se eu te dissesse que não é tarde demais?_

**xXx**

Não se importara com o que viria depois, mas ficou feliz por ver que Draco aceitara. Não tinha como um culpar o outro. Ambos estavam bêbados no dia, mas nunca se arrependeram. Parou de divagar quando sentiu o loiro encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Notou também que haviam parado de caminhar.

- Em que está pensando? – Perguntou.

- No dia em que você se declarou. – Logo após responder beijou o outro.

Não se importavam em ser vistos por alguém, aliás, não corriam risco nenhum, apenas pelo fato de estarem em um parque muggle e quase nenhum bruxo passava por lá.

- Como está indo a convivência com a Weasley fêmea? – Havia um pouco de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Mal. Bem mal. – Riu sozinho como se acabasse de ouvir uma piada. – Daqui alguns dias a papelada do divórcio chega. Acha que '_não estou sendo um bom marido e estou muito ausente_' – Draco notou que no fim da frase havia algo parecido com raiva. – O que é uma mentira, nunca fui um pai ausente. – Sabia que Harry falou aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para ele, por isso ficou calado – E com a _Senhora Malfoy_? – Perguntou, voltando a sorrir.

- Astoria não quer nem ver minha cara. – Passou seus dedos na face do moreno. – Diz que _'não entende o que fez para que eu não quisesse ver mais a cara dela_' Humpf. – Bufou. – Como se a vaca não nos tivesse visto aquele dia.

Ouviu Harry rir de seu último comentário e acabou rindo também. No dia não havia sido muito divertido, mas quem acharia se pegasse seu próprio marido gemendo embaixo de outro cara? Ainda mais se o tal cara fosse _Harry Potter_, o cara que ele dizia sempre ter odiado?

É, também não fora engraçado quase ser pego por algumas azarações nada agradáveis e alguns vasos de porcelana que quase acertaram seu perfeito rosto. Por Salazar, aquela mulher não tinha a menor _classe_! Fazendo escândalo por qualquer coisa? Tudo bem que não era _qualquer coisa_, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Mas agora, que tudo aquilo fora um acontecimento passado, não passava de algo cômico para os dois homens.

O moreno aproximou-se mais de Draco – que achou aquilo quase impossível, já que a distância dos dois antes não era lá muita coisa – e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente. Não tardou a ser retribuído. Suas línguas travavam uma luta de brincadeira, um explorando a boca do outro, não se importando com o tempo e nem com o fôlego. E apenas pararam ao constatar finalmente que precisavam respirar.

Harry envolveu a cintura de Draco, abraçando-o. O loiro entrelaçou suas mãos em volta do pescoço do moreno, sorrindo. Aproximou-se do ouvido de Harry e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo. – Harry sussurrou em resposta. E observou os olhos de Draco. Pareciam prata líquida, e ele adorava aquela cor.

- Estou curioso... – Disse Draco, fazendo círculos com seu dedo indicador no ombro direito de Harry. – Se está com tanto frio assim... Por que não está usando luvas? Por acasou as esqueçeu? – Perguntou ironicamente. Harry riu do comentário, como se já esperasse por aquela pergunta.

- Porque eu tinha esperanças de que um certo loiro ia segurar minha mão e aquecê-la para mim.

Desvencilhando-se do abraço e voltando a caminhar, Draco segurou a mão de Harry, esquentando-a.

E caminharam com as mãos entrelaçadas, olhando o belo efeito que havia ao entardecer.

* * *

Yaaay, minha segunda fic Drarry! *O* que emoção -n

Gostei de escrever ela, muito mesmo :3 ééééé... demorei dois dias escrevendo ela, mas enfim (?)' e de novo mostrei pra Mia antes de postar xD sempre quero ter certeza de que a qualidade da fic stá boa, porque esse casal merece *----*/ Q

E essa tem capa! =O

Aqui stá o link (é só trocar o que está escrito nos parenteses pelos simbolos correspondentes): http(ponto)(barra)(barra)img217(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img217(barra)1972(barra)aoentardecerficq8dassin(ponto)jpg

... Reviews? ':D


End file.
